Reunion in Heaven
by dukefan01
Summary: Just a small blurb on John and Mary reuniting in heaven. Ash crashes the party at the end.


Mary hesitantly pushed the door open. She was confused. The last thing she knew she was talking to Jack, then a bright light filled the area. Now she was in front of a door with her name on it, and two sets of dates. A feeling of dread pooled in her. She was dead. However those feelings disappeared as she looked around the room she was in. It was their old living room. The living room of the home she and John had tried to build for her boys. And sitting on the couch, looking through a car magazine was John.

Hearing the door John had looked up and froze. He dropped the magazine to the coffee table. "M...Mary?" he asked. He couldn't believe it. John had been in this heaven for years now, and things had never changed. He had no idea what was going on in the world, only that he was in his true home. Mary didn't look like he remembered her though. Her hair was shorter, she was older, and she wore clothes he had never seen on her before. Modern, like a few years ago when he was alive. This wasn't a memory. John stood up and moved forward a few steps.

Mary felt her eyes burn as tears started to well up. She briefly recalled Sam and Dean once telling her about a death and a run through Heaven, how they shared a heaven together because one of their friends explained there was a few special exceptions to those in Heaven. To think her and John would be one of those special exceptions. That her and John would be able to be together again! She moved forward as well until her and John were just inches away from each other.

John hesitantly reached up, touching her face. She was real! She wasn't an illusion, she wasn't a memory. He had finally found her. Rather she found him? John didn't understand the first thing of how Heaven worked, but that didn't matter in the least. She was here! He leaned forward and kissed her, and Mary kissed him back. John wrapped his arms around her, feeling right for the first time since he had entered Heaven. "My girl..." he choked, felling tears well up as well. Mary nodded into his shoulder, hugging him back with the same urgency he held her. "Mary...I have so much to tell you." he said. He knew she might not be happy to hear it, how he had become a hunter to avenge her, what a hunter even was, what he did to their son's in order to help them survive. However he knew she'd be happy to hear how they turned out. How strong and loyal Dean was, how he would do anything for his little brother and would protect him to the ends of the earth. How intelligent and independent Sam was. How the yellow eyed demon was dead, so that meant the boys could finally have normal lives, could finally settle down and have homes and families.

"I...I have a lot to tell you too." Mary said softly. She didn't even know where to start. She had no idea what John knew. Did he remember climbing out of Hell? Dean had said John saved his life twice, once by going to Hell to keep Dean alive, and once by climbing out of Hell to pull a demon off of Dean before it killed him. She didn't know what he could see or hear of the real world below up here. Did he have any memories of that time Dean had accidentally pulled him to 2019 from 2003? They said he wouldn't, so he probably had no idea that she got to see their sons, to see how they turned out. How strong they were, fighting off archangels, saving the world. She didn't even know where to begin? How Dean had a will so strong even the archangel Michael knew he couldn't control him. How Sam was an amazing leader and built an entire hunting network on his own while searching for his missing brother? She would have to tell him about Cass, about Jack. Because even though she was sure Jack killed her, she knew it was an accident and that he was still her boy.

"It's a good thing that we have all the time in the world than." John said. He wasn't loosening his hold on her, afraid that if he did she would just melt away and be lost to him again. The two were so happy and content to be with each other that they almost didn't hear the door open. John glanced up to see a man who he didn't know peaking in. The man looked so relieved.

"Mary." the man said. Mary pulled from John and turned to look at him in surprise.

"Castiel!" she said, showing she clearly knew who this was. Mary turned back to John, taking his hand in hers.

"John, this is Castiel. He's an angle and Dean and Sam's best friend." she said. John raised an eyebrow. He didn't really like that. He was glad Dean and Sam had a best friend, especially because Dean had a much harder time of making friends than Sam did, but if Dean's best friend was an angel that meant Dean didn't get out when he was supposed to, and that meant Sam most likely didn't either. However that raised an even bigger question. How did Mary know that? John had no idea angels existed until he woke up in Heaven, so how in all that existed did Mary know this?

"Sam and Dean were worried about you and I..." Cass started, but Mary smiled.

"Cass, can you do something for me?" she asked. The angel looked surprised but then nodded.

"Of course." he said. Mary looked back at John.

"Tell them I'm at peace." she said. After all, she never truly fit in there. Here, she was finally with John. Cass gave a small nod.

"As you wish." he said, and then he turned and left. John looked at Mary, so many questions, but like he said, they had all the time in the world to go over them. Right now he just wanted to enjoy the moment of having Mary back. He pulled her in for another hug.

Then the door opened again. John was about to yell at whoever it was, angel or not he had waited far too long for this, but instead of the angel a scruffy Billy Ray Cyrus wannabe stumbled in. The guy looked like he lived in a bar. The man looked at them both for a moment before throwing up his hands, a look of pure joy.

"Holy crap! I finally found you two!" he said. John had so many more questions. "Sam and Dean will want to know this the next time they die." the man said, and suddenly John decided maybe all the time in the world could start now instead of wait.

**So the newest episode kinda broke my heart, so I'm focusing on the one happy thing that happened, and that was John and Mary finally being truly reunited. The last part of Ash stumbling in was just a random bit of comedy. I think Ash is still looking for them like he promised Sam and Dean. I'm sure that boy has found just about everyone else by now. Anyway, I hope things go better for the finale. **


End file.
